


流光溢彩

by misamisa711



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 每个人生来都看不到颜色直到遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，而当自己的灵魂伴侣死去会再次失去辨别色彩的能力。





	1. Harry's POV

【Kingsman/王牌特工】流光溢彩

 

三刷Kingsman的时候在看到开头那个色盲测试LOGO（炸）的时候我的脑洞突然裂开了

每个欧美cp标配的色彩灵魂伴侣梗，大致就是每个人生来都看不到颜色直到遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，而当自己的灵魂伴侣死去会再次失去辨别色彩的能力

 

——————正文开始的分割线——————

1981年

这是Harry的第一个任务，他的心中即是雀跃又是紧张。他正努力不将手中的特制长柄伞握得过紧以暴露出手指节上的青筋，他无声地走过一条并没有多少人的街道，目标正在他的几米开外，对方正将双手叉在长袖连帽衫的口袋中。匕首？勃朗宁？从这个角度看不清凶器的形状，Harry唯有内心暗自评估着如何在阻止对方的情况下并又不造成大量的公众恐慌——这可是金色七月，他可不能搞砸了浪漫恋人们的婚礼。

金色，Harry有点苦涩地意识到自己挑了一个颜色词来形容这个一切都是那么混乱的夏天；Kingsman接手了政府在“绝食事件（*注释1），”之后的烂摊子，暗地里挫败了不少针对政府人士的暗杀行动，而在过去的一整个月他的收音机里收听到的尽是“那群北爱尔兰混球”们的“无意义挣扎”和电台主持人明里暗里的冷嘲热讽，然后突然之间地，大众的注意力就嗖地转向了早已经被他们唾弃得千疮百孔的贵族制和皇室——幸福的英国要举办一场盛大的婚礼了（*注释2）。

Harry的思绪回到眼前，他注意到目标的步伐不稳且迟疑——可能并非是专业的杀手而是半路出家的暗杀者，又或者是因为要暗杀的对象至关重要。一周前他们刚接到线报，有人想要在皇家婚礼这个重要领导人都在场的场合上杀死首相，于是一周后他出现在这条通往圣保罗大教堂的一条小道上，街上没什么人，估计都早早地赶去了婚礼现场，路边一家电器店在橱窗里摆满了放着新闻画面的电视机，屏幕里撒切尔首相的脸不约而同地一闪而过。

目标突然停下了脚步，猛地转身就看向他，Shit，Harry在心中咒骂，他的脸被看到了。然后，他就开始拔腿朝目标逃跑的方向奔跑，直到追到一条暗黑的死胡同后目标停下了脚步。他现在知道口袋里的凶器是什么了，一捆连着触发装置的炸药。

目标歇斯底里地大吼，警告他不要靠近否则他就按下手里那个装置，Harry慢慢地举起手来，示意对方自己除了一把伞之外什么都没有，空气凝结成了奇怪的灰色团块，他可以感受到自己不断加快的心跳。突然，远处传来哐啷一声玻璃瓶碎掉的声音，目标几乎是弹跳了起来啪嗒一声就将装置失手掉落在地上。就在目标迟疑的一瞬间Harry将伞尖对准了对方，对准，按下伞柄的按钮。

Harry走上前去观察目标的状态，目标的胸前有一抹大块的黑色血迹，炸弹装置散落在地上，被灰色的胶带胡乱捆绑着。

Harry深深地呼出一口气，按下墙边的一块砖头，露出里面的电话。

“是的，任务完成，需要出动拆弹组。”

在等待体内的肾上腺素慢慢退去的时候Harry脱力地靠在墙上，他抬头，看见头上被建筑物分割成一小块的天空。

天空是灰色和白色的。  
——  
注释1：指1981年北爱尔兰共和军人在狱中的绝食事件，事件导致局势的紧张，导致故事设定中针对时任首相撒切尔夫人的暗杀行动。  
注释2：指1981年7月戴安娜王妃和查尔斯亲王的婚礼。

 

1997年

从他的首次任务以来已经过了又有17个年头，而他仍旧是看不见彩色，他知道那意味着什么，而他早已把寻找自己的灵魂伴侣的念头遗失在天知道哪个枯燥的任务里了，他已经不再是那个毛毛躁躁的初出茅庐的特工新人，他已过而立之年，仍旧孑然一身，虽然这很符合特工那孤高而深居简出的身份，只是他每每在路过画廊的时候都会驻足一小会儿，他会打量着画框中的油彩，寻思它们本来的面貌。

Harry没有什么时间为这个问题感到悲伤，特工的任务总是如雪花般飞来，他们一下在莫斯科，一下又在赫尔辛基，转眼之间他们又被军用直升机运到了中东。

他们抵达这里的时候，天空正飘舞着着白色的雪花，他们的任务是攻破一个恐怖分子的据点，并从中获取一切可能的情报。

 

等到爆炸的硝烟味慢慢从空气中消退，Harry才回过神来，他搞砸了这次任务。

他痛心疾首于自己的麻痹大意，经过了多年任务的磨砺他早应该能够辨别可疑的引爆装置，而这次他的疏忽导致了一名宝贵的特工的牺牲。

他意识到有个痛失亲人的家庭需要一次拜访。

这是他最难以面对的时刻，痛哭流涕的家属，他们失去了最宝贵的亲人、朋友甚至是爱人，但是留下给他们的却很少很少。Kingsman是一个极密的特工组织，各大情报机构甚至不能获悉他们的存在，在向牺牲特工的遗族致以Kingsman诚挚的哀悼时甚至不能告知他们的所爱究竟是为什么而死。

Harry掏出了一枚奖章，上面有Kingsman的标志，“我们将尽力为你们排除一切可能的困难。”眼前的淡发女子已不顾她精美的妆容大声哭泣，她的语调是崩溃的控诉：“我只想要我的丈夫回到我们身边！”

她胡乱地将眼泪拭去，泪水将眼线模糊，她甚至没有在意自己的头发变得凌乱，“你知道吗？我一直都在等待着，一个警察，一个电话，我的内心早已有所准备，在我的世界突然变成一片灰白之时，我就知道了，”女人看都没看放在桌上的勋章一眼，只是喃喃地继续。

“我的爱，已经死去。”

 

就在此时，Harry被身后一声软软的孩童的叫喊转移了注意力，他转过身。

然后，他的眼前像仿佛是炸开了的烟花一样。无数的色彩，无数的色彩，无数的色彩开始在他的世界里碰撞着，相互交融着，色彩像个聒噪的人一样呼喊着他的注意力。他注意到了女人金色的头发，室内的黄色灯光，挂在远处壁橱上的红色茶巾，棕色的木地板，散落在地上蓝色的积木，白色的玻璃雪球……最后，他震惊地望进地板上坐着的小孩，后者正以所有孩童都有的天真眼神回望着他，那眼神不知忧虑为何物。

他的眼瞳是深绿色的。

Harry已经忘记他的脚是如何跌跌撞撞地把自己带出了这幢联排住宅，他只记得他把金色的勋章交给Eggsy，他从孩子的母亲口中得知了他的名字，刚满4岁，已经能够将自己的名字歪歪扭扭地拼写出来了。

 

Harry感到胃里一阵恶心，并不是因为早餐只匆匆吃了车站前的一个三文治的缘故，他意识到命运之神给自己开了一个错误的玩笑——要么是他太早出生，要么是他的灵魂伴侣迟迟不肯降落人间，不管是因为哪个原因，结果都是悲剧性的，被众人唾弃的，而他决定将这个秘密带到他死去的那天，直到他深埋于六尺之下。

 

2005年

在那之后Harry发现自己不再能够恰当地融入这个充满色彩的新世界，他会在看到目标尸体照片上的暗红色血迹时会忍不住想吐，他会避开使用拳头在目标身上制造深紫色的淤痕，后来他只好转而使用装在钢笔里的远程控制毒药以避免见到任何的颜色出现在自己的任务中，他沉寂了好一段时间。

期间他去了一趟国家美术馆，他站在他观摩了千百遍的画作面前，他的视线流连在画家有力的笔触中，橙黄色的向日葵插在浅黄色的花瓶里而背景是黄绿色的（*注释3），他为这大胆的色彩着迷，他以前几乎没怎么能看出这些色彩层次的区别，现在他知道了。

悠闲的初夏在地铁的爆炸声（*注释4）中戛然而止，Kingsman们焦头烂额地截取来自极端组织的情报，以获得下一次攻击的蛛丝马迹，阻止更大的伤亡，Harry重新投入了和各路敌人的战斗，他没有太多时间停下来思考，没有时间哀悼自己无法触碰自己灵魂伴侣的命运，在这一个月里，他喝了太多咖啡而不是茶，吃了太多地铁站前的三明治，错过了无数出皇家歌剧院上演的剧目。到月末，他终于可以喘息，他坐回到餐桌前，给自己倒上一杯白兰地。

他推开被放在桌上厚厚一叠的信，多数是没用的广告信封和已付账单，然后他看到了最下面一封档案，封皮上写着“Unwin’s”。

所以这是Unwin家的跟进报告，他翻开文件的第一页。

“从一年级开始表现出智商超常的迹象，加入学校体操队，表现优异。”

他又往下翻几页，“退学”两个字赫然出现在眼前，旁边钉着一个陌生男人的照片，下方用钢笔花体写着一个名字，旁边一个箭头标向“继父”两个字。

他暗暗记下了这个男人的名字，他会盯着这个刺青男的，他需要搜集所有不利于这个人的证据，不知为何，Harry觉得这很有必要。

——  
注释3：指馆藏于伦敦国家美术馆中梵高的《十五朵向日葵》系列作的一幅作品。  
注释4：指2005年7月伦敦地铁连环爆炸案，设定中Kingsman阻止了月末的另一次爆炸。

 

2012年

时光飞逝，八年又过去，Harry几乎是将Eggsy的事情抛在了脑后，他已经习惯了一个人的彩色世界，他孤身一人度过了自己的大多数人生岁月，没有灵魂伴侣在他身边他几乎感受不到常人所讲的“幻肢疼痛”，或许这肢体本身就不属于他，不属于这个游走于黑暗中的特工。于是他读很多书，收集很多蝴蝶标本，听很多黑胶唱片，去很多次歌剧院。

直到后来他们痛失Lancelot, Kingsman需要引进新鲜的血液，年轻的面孔，Arthur给了他一个提名候选人的机会，直到某一天他接到那通经由客户服务中心转接到他家的电话。于是他穿好他的西装，拿起他的伞，将头发梳到后面，开车去警察局，见他的灵魂伴侣。

当档案照片上的那个男孩走到他面前的时候，Harry几乎是无法掩饰住自己完美的面无表情，他有点庆幸自己选择了一副深色镜片的眼镜，他站在警察局外面的楼梯上，扶靠着墙上的铁扶手。那个无忧无虑的孩子变成了一个充满着疑惑神色的年轻人，他跟这个世界上的大多数同龄人并没有什么不同，充满好奇心，时时刻刻试图想要搞懂这个世界到底是什么。

Eggsy走到他眼前，双手叉在口袋里，他深棕色的头发被压在鸭舌帽下，他看他的眼神就好像街头小混混瞪着酒吧里挡他道的人，“你是谁？”他说。

“保你出来的人。”Harry的指节握紧了伞柄。

“搭个顺风车？”他又问。

Harry没有把Eggsy载回他那个位于下城区的廉价公寓，而是顺着Eggsy的意思把他带到一家酒吧，一家传统的英式酒吧，他们供应新鲜的黑麦啤酒。

他们面对面坐着，Harry猛然觉得时间仿佛倒流到1997年的那天，他第一次看到了颜色，他的眼神在自己的灵魂伴侣上流连着，他在这个年轻人身上看到了破碎，看到了愤怒，看到了绝望，看到了对这个世界的不信任。10多年前的那个男孩在这个世界上磕磕碰碰地成长为年轻人，时间犹如一双有魔力的手将他的每一部分的灵魂打碎，再温和地将他的碎片拼接在一起。

“小学阶段表现出惊人的优秀，体操教练表示其有望参加奥运会。后来中途退学，嗑药，和街头青年混在一起，”Harry机械地背诵着他从档案里看到的句子，他痛心于Eggsy的自暴自弃，他痛心于破碎的家庭和一个暴力倾向的继父对一个有潜力的年轻人的破坏性影响，“陆战队中退，而你，为什么都放弃了这一切？”

“那是因为我妈疯了！她一直认为我会像我爸一样，突然把她丢下，让她再也看不到任何色彩。听着，我不是你们这些出生时屁股就插着金色汤匙的人，你们永远都不会想到我们，你们永远不会想到我们的心碎，我们的无奈，我们的悲哀，因为你们这些贵族阶层永远他妈的不能理解！”Harry看到Eggsy愤怒地朝他喊着，他看到他的肩膀塌了下去，他能够触摸到眼前人的愤怒和悲伤，他想过去安慰他，拍拍他的肩膀，但是他不能，眼前的木桌仿佛是一道无法逾越的鸿沟，于是他选择呆在自己的座位上，沉默地拿起桌上的黑啤。

 

Harry走出了酒吧，他刚打趴了一整个的室内的帮派小混混以及几个强壮的打手，顺便还让吧台里的一个人失了忆，他感到自得知Lancelot死讯后内心的那块硬疙瘩在慢慢消散。Harry摘下了眼镜，他的世界重新回到了一大片吵吵嚷嚷的彩色之中，他放过了那个小子，他让Eggsy保持着这段记忆，他将很快就知道这个决定是不是值得。

 

2013年

 

Eggsy在武器的使用上拿到了令其他Kingsman都印象深刻的分数，而Harry一点都不惊讶，他就知道Eggsy将会如同Eliza那样蜕变（*注释5），像那个卖花女变成举止高雅的淑女一样成为一个勇敢而忠诚的特工，他在Eggsy身上看到了过去的自己的影子，他在他身上看到了未来。

Harry疲于在各大洲间飞来飞去，而Merlin接手了培训和测试新人的任务，在他们挫败了去年那个试图在可口可乐总公司的糖浆原液中添加氰化物的疯子后（*注释6），宣扬末日论的神棍们仍像没有休息日一般地层出不穷，无数VIP人物被神不知鬼不觉地带走，没有赎金要求被提出，再没有人见过他们。

终于，在这一年他们追踪到了那个杀了Lancelot的幕后黑手，Valentine, 以及他身旁那个踩着尖刀义肢的女杀手。Valentine的影像太过铺天盖地以至于他们太过轻易地就放弃了这条明显的线索：一个成功的跨国商人，以制造软件起家，他的公司目前拥有着全球数量最多的手机客户，电影院正上映着他的发家传奇，而他宣布一周后将会做出轰动全球的重大发表。

在去拜访Valentine郊外大宅的路上，Harry看着Merlin给他发来的训练影像，他能够从中感受到Eggsy想要成为Kingsman的热忱和决心，他半是欣慰半是迷恋地看着Eggsy的面容。影像里的Eggsy在他瞄准着远处的移动靶子，他扣动扳机的时候肩部稳定地随着目标移动，他的手指没有一丝颤抖，他穿着一件浅褐色苏格兰纹的西装，他的深金色的头发长长了一点，他深绿色的眼眸没有眨一下，他粉色嘴唇紧紧地抿着。

他将会大有所为，他将会发光发亮，他将会成为了不起的Kingsman。

 

所以在得知Eggsy没有痛下决心扣动扳机对准那只狗的时候他听到了什么被打碎在地的声音，他重重地坐在餐桌前，丝毫不在意地上碎裂一地的玻璃酒杯，烈酒的味道立刻充满了室内，Roxy成为了下一任Lancelot，而Eggsy已经丧失了这个机会，他还把他上司的车开走了，他想起了Eggsy先前一次又一次地挥开了命运递给他的橄榄枝，他想起了功亏一篑的感觉，他想起了那个该死的中东堡垒。

他控制Eggsy的那部车来到了他家门口，他的眼前站着一个因为怒气无处发泄而疲倦不堪的年轻人，他静静地听着Eggsy的控诉，“Kingsman的性命是为了拯救更多的人。”他解释道，他给他看Mr.Pickles的尸体，他告诉他那枪里装的是空包弹目的是为了测试他们是否有铁一般的决心向一切目标开枪，他看到Eggsy的肩膀再一次垮了下来，他的睫毛低垂，他向他道歉：“对不起，Harry，我愿意做任何事来补救这一切。”

他正要开口就收到了Merlin的电话，一份情报指向一个位于美国肯塔基洲的乡间教会，一个仇恨团体，一个Valentine的实验计划，他决定现在就出发。

“在这等我回来再来处理这些事。”Harry扔下这些话，头也不回地往下一个任务出发点赶去。

 

\--  
注释5：出自《窈窕淑女》，就是一开始Eggsy和Harry打的比喻，电影讲述一个语言教授将一个下层卖花女改造成上流社会的淑女的故事。  
注释6：我随便编的，2012，大家都懂的，我只是觉得要造成全球性的伤亡在可口可乐上应该很容易着手（可口可乐即使在偏远的非洲乡村都能买到）。

 

1天后

杀戮，是紫色的，是血红色的，是烟黑色的，刚回过神，他就站在一堆被尸体层层堆叠起来的孤岛上，他跌跌撞撞地走出教堂的大门，绕过地板上纠缠在一起的死人躯体，他第一眼就看到了Valentine站在他眼前，那人穿得可真是花里胡哨的，他心想。

“为什么我控制不了自己？我把里面的人都杀了。”他感到从自己干涩的喉咙了发出的声音已经也已不属于自己。

“从手机里发出的电波，放大你们的愤怒，抑制你们的良知。”Valentine无不得意地晃了晃手中的手机，“所以接下来你该不得不被追着满世界到处跑——”他话锋一转，“一般的电影都是这么演的。”

Harry警惕着他接下来要做什么，“可惜这不是什么老电影。”Valentine掏出了枪，黑色的枪口对准了他。

 

随着一声清脆的枪响，眼前的Valentine慢慢远去，Harry看见了绿色的树，蓝色的天空，一切的事物都被不合理地缓缓拉长。在仰头倒向地面的时刻，Harry想起了那个痛失爱侣的金发女人的话，想到从今往后Eggsy的世界将会是一片灰白，他就感到十分，十分地抱歉。

 

1个月后

Harry猛地惊醒，他的眼前一片白色，他眨了眨眼，好一会才搞懂了他眼前的景象，他又像上次拜访完那个教授一样后被插满管子连上各种仪器躺在医院里。

他刚想要去按那个放在右手边的红色按钮时，就被一只手握住了。

“先别通知Merlin，我有话想跟你说。”

那个小混球。

Harry想要起身，但是他的头痛得跟有个贱人在狂凿他的太阳穴似得，他感到一只手在他的右手手心温柔地画着圈圈，另一只手按住了他的肩膀，“嘘嘘嘘嘘，先别起来，你脑里的淤血还没完全散去。”Eggsy轻轻在他耳边说道。

“我立刻就知道了那是你，”Eggsy转而握住了自己的左手，坐回了病床边的凳子上，“在你……”

Harry将头扭向Eggsy，他们心照不宣地选择了沉默，他们都知道那天指的是哪一天：对一个年轻人来说，这种得知自己的灵魂伴侣究竟是谁的方式未免有点过于惨烈。

“接下来的一周里我就像个不顾一切的复仇者，我干掉了至少有60个Valentine的特种部队，我还间接地干掉了上百名疯狂得竟敢让人在自己脑子里植入爆炸芯片的重要人物。”Eggsy的表情半是羞涩半是自豪，“我干掉那个刀锋女，最后拆下她的腿一把将Valentine的胸口戳开了个大洞，那婊子养的最后吐了一地。”

“还有，Arthur是内奸，我利用那支钢笔里的毒药做掉了他。”

Eggsy墨绿色的眼眸注视着他，他的眼神中有什么在闪烁着，慢慢地，Eggsy的嘴角弯成一个上扬的弧线，时间在他们的凝望之间无声地流动着，色块在他的眼前撞击着，Harry读着Eggsy眼里的情绪，读着他眼里的光彩，读着一切未被说出口的诺言，突然，他已了然于胸。

Harry感到他们的指节缠绕在了一起。

 

End

————————


	2. Eggsy's POV

1.

尽管有着良好的记忆力，但是Eggsy却没有任何关于灰白色世界的记忆。

从他有记忆以来，他的世界一直都是彩色的，妈妈的头发是金色的，那个他很久都没能够到的水龙头是金色的，那副奖章也是金色的。除此之外，他还能认清更多的色彩，色彩就像是从出生开始就跟在他身后的小跟班，对于色彩他太过习以为常以至于他竟然认为大家就该跟他一样似的。

直到他离开家门，见识这个世界的其他一部分，直到他的老师给他们解释色彩对于一个人的意义，直到他发现他是他的同龄人中唯一能见到颜色的。

于是他选择缄默，选择什么都不说——他可是很擅长保守秘密的。

从小开始，Eggsy就为电影里的特工着迷，他梦想着有一天能够成为像他们一样厉害的角色。他收集彩色的电影卡片，他将电影杂志上的彩页撕下来藏在鞋盒里，他小心地将Jason Bourne的照片叠放在James Bond的上面，那些照片静静地和底下一枚金色的奖章呆在一起。

 

直到他母亲改嫁，一个成天醉醺醺的恶棍继父闯进了他们的生活，他们从原先的那栋房子里搬了出来，搬到一个靠近火车站的破烂公寓，每天晚上他都会被窗边火车呼啸而过带来的巨大轰鸣声吵醒，紧接着室内就会响起玻璃酒瓶被砸碎的声音，还有母亲的哭声。

Eggsy总是会拉开门，将继父的拳头从母亲身上挥开，就算那拳头会砸到他身上也无所谓，而他就是无法眼睁睁地看见母亲的眼眶边有深紫色的淤青。有一次他突然感到钻心的疼痛，然后是母亲惊讶地抽气一声。Eggsy低头，他看见满地板都是鲜红色的血，他估计是踩到哪片玻璃上了，然后伤口的疼痛像子弹一样突然击中了他。

再接着他就没再去学校，和学校里的同学断了一切联系，而那里仍旧没有一个人能够看得到彩色。Eggsy走上街头，他已经可以顺手从街上任何一个人身上顺出他们的钱包，他总是能够在赌场耍点小把戏让幸运之神总是垂青于他，他开始学会抽烟喝酒，闯红灯超速，然后玩几个漂移甩开身后的警车。他偶尔也会失手被送进局子，然后又因为不满年龄被放出来，顺便被扔多几个白眼。

Eggsy压根没想过要寻找自己的灵魂伴侣，像他这样的人已经堕落，已经烂得就他妈像鞋底一块泥，就算灵魂伴侣就这么直直地站在他的眼前，估计对方也一定会被自己眼前的这个社会渣滓的颓废样吓退，然后转身逃跑。

Eggsy有很长一段时间不知道清醒是什么滋味，他将自己沉溺在酒精带来的飘飘然中，而只有在此时他才能感到自己的意识从体内慢慢地剥离，他的灵魂能够暂时地远离那幅堆积满了痛苦的躯体。时间对他来说毫无意义，大部分时候时间概念于他来说不过是他那间狭小公寓窗户外面明明灭灭的灯光，在他猛地被街边那帮王八蛋醉鬼的齐声歌唱和骂娘声惊醒的时候，他就能在恍恍惚惚中得知这是周五而全城有大半的人都在把自己往死里灌醉。

一次他在自己的小破窝里头痛欲裂地醒过来，楼下有个疯子在猛按汽车喇叭，惹起一片叫骂声和玻璃瓶投掷的声音，房门外静悄悄的——那个疯子酒鬼准是拉着母亲不知在哪里神魂颠倒，此时放在床头的夜光闹钟正静静地走动到12点。

Eggsy看了一眼蜷缩在床边正吞云吐雾的朋友一眼，那人放大的瞳孔显示他正磕嗨上头，“来点带劲的？”在烟雾弥漫中，一支被草草卷起来的大麻烟被伸到了他眼前。

“Fucking Yes.”Eggsy笑着接过。

Eggsy叼着那根烟走到厨房水槽跟前，他用打火机将鞋盒里的杂志贴画点燃，烟雾迷蒙之中，橙红色的火舌舔舐着纸片的边缘，火焰让纸张上特工们的脸变形扭曲，让纸张边缘显现出焦黑的颜色。

Happy Birthday, Eggsy。

Eggsy吐出一口烟，在心里默念，一面静静地等待那堆照片化为一堆灰烬。他感到心跳得厉害，砰砰砰砰地仿佛要在自己的胸腔挖出一个大洞。他闭上眼睛，颜色在他眼前盘旋落下再升起，他嗨到仿佛要飞起，嗨到要飞离这间肮脏狭小的厨房，飞到一片没有任何彩色的荒原。

 

2.

中途辍学简历可不能给他找到一份好工作，为了搞到更多的钱，他和警察玩着躲猫猫，尽可能地在街头兜售一些看起来不是很合法的东西：逃税的香烟，盗版的光碟。然而他从未想过卖过那些五颜六色的药丸或者那种白色的粉末——尽管后者能给他搞来更大的利润。直到他再一次被请进了局子，然后被百无聊赖地关上个一整天。

“我本以为——像你这个年纪的年轻人，可都是在卖摇头丸或者海洛因什么的。”对面的椅子被拉开，一个端着马克杯的警察占据了眼前那个位置，“咖啡，来点吗？”

Eggsy想都没想就拒绝了，但那警察的嘴仍如刹不住车般喋喋不休：“你估计还要在这里待上个把小时，文书工作，你懂的。要看电影打发打发时间吗？”那人边说着还真的边开始在角落一个破破烂烂的纸箱里东翻西找。

最近的警察怎么他妈那么多话。

Eggsy在看到DVD盒子的时候脸都皱了， “《窈窕淑女》？真的假的？这电影我妈逼我陪她看过一次，赫本穿着那条粉色裙子的影像我可他妈花了好个把月才从我脑子中踢出去。”

话音未落Eggsy就后悔了，因为眼前的警察可是一副饶有兴味的表情看着他。

“能看到颜色，是什么感觉？”

“不怎么样。” 

“唉你可别这么说，我可是从来分不清我袜子的颜色，我妈说我品味简直像一坨屎。”那人轻声地笑，大口地喝着咖啡，“如果我能找到我的另一半，那可就太好啦，她或他说不定能拯救我糟糕的袜子配色。”

“从来没有一个人突然跳出来大喊‘你就是我的灵魂伴侣！’，”Eggsy感到自己的声音闷闷的，“该死地没有，我很小就能见到颜色，而我的另一半却像个胆小鬼一样鬼鬼祟祟地不知躲在哪个地方。”他知道有很多导演不厌其烦地拍各种垃圾，就是为了讴歌某人和另一半“戏剧性”的老掉牙相逢，而他知道在他妈的生活，没有人能阻止生活的操蛋。

“说不定——你的另一半正忙着拯救世界，像James Bond那样。James Bond，你知道的吧？”警察喝完他的咖啡，朝他眨了眨眼。

 

3.

又一次他把自己搞进警察局，因为闯红灯和蔑视交警，还有因为在Dean那部傻逼兮兮的黄色汽车后尾箱上撞凹了好大一个洞。他一口咬定车上只有自己，然后战战兢兢地在拘留室里按着那枚金色奖章后面的数字打了个电话。十分钟后他就这样莫名其妙地又被请出了警察局。

在警察局外的那堵墙边第一次见到Harry的时候，Eggsy的胸腔里涌起了一丝奇妙的似曾相识感，他想起一本在床底静静地躺了许久的书籍，在拭去上面那层厚厚的灰之后它露出金红色的封皮，露出原本应有的样子。他跟着Harry去了他经常去的酒吧，他赶Harry走以免他惹上麻烦，他眼睁睁地目睹Harry打趴了Dean的走狗们，他眼都没眨就为Harry保守了秘密，即使他被某个王八蛋吓得够呛，即使他差点没被暴跳如雷的Dean砍死。

而Harry给了他一个机会，他向他展示了那个截然不同于那个如同鸽子笼的低保公共住宅的世界，他给他指向了一道通往无边无际的道路，他带他到Kingsman裁缝店，和他一起来到Kingsman的秘密基地，他说他记得他的父亲也是这样一副表情。而这次他可以选择做一个拯救别人生命的好人，不是在什么看不见五指的酒吧后街跟别人打群架的小混混。

之后，他在训练营里遇到了Roxy，一个天资聪颖的好姑娘，她出身世家，但是待人亲切。不知何故她让他想起了Sophie，他那个还静静地躺在婴儿床里吸着奶嘴的妹妹。他发现自己很容易向她打开心防，他们在一天训练结束后一起搜刮基地里的啤酒库存。

“……所以你从来没见过自己的灵魂伴侣。”Roxy脸上的表情让Eggsy觉得告诉她这一切简直他妈太值了。

“我进了小学才知道不是每个人都能看到颜色。”Eggsy咕咚一声又给自己灌下一大口啤酒。

“所以你应该是在很小的时候就见过了她……”Roxy难以置信地说道，“……或者是他。”她急忙补充。

“你呢？”

“她的名字叫Ruby，我很幸运，在我十三岁那年，我妈带我去某个人家串门喝下午茶，我一眼就看到了她。”Roxy若有所思地抚摸着自己的左手无名指，虽然目前上面没有任何指环的痕迹，但Eggsy敢打赌她一定会将那个名字刻在电击戒指的最里面，用小得只有蚂蚁才能看见的大小。

“总之——”Eggsy喝干最后一滴酒，“现在我唯一知道的就是，我的命定之人还他妈活着。”

接下来他俩谁都没再说话。

后来训练营的特工新人候选被淘汰得只剩下Roxy、他还有Charlie，然后有一天Merlin塞给他们三人三张一模一样的照片，照片上面是一个长相甜美的金发富家女。

任务完成得很失败，那个富家女压根就没打算理他们。而Eggsy就知道他不该喝那杯味道怪怪的酒，当他醒过来的时候他在一条黑漆漆的隧道里，手脚被死死绑在一条铁轨上，一个丑得可以去当特效化妆演员的黑衣人拿着把尖刀站在他眼前。他一眼就认出那个酒保。  
“告诉我谁是Harry Hart，还有Kingsman是什么组织，这把刀就可以救你的命。”

什么狗屎玩意，这是Eggsy混乱的脑海里唯一响起的声音。

“不说的话，你就会死。”见Eggsy不说话，怪人催促着，远处适时传来列车的轰鸣声，操操操操。

他扭过头，看见列车车头灯向他越来越近地飞驰而来，那白闪闪的灯光简直要晃瞎他的眼，高速行驶的车轮在铁轨上震得他耳膜直疼，他只能听见砰砰砰砰的心跳声。

“Kingsman真的值得你为之献出生命吗——”Eggsy感到自己的背部冷汗淋漓，怪人拉长的尾音被汽笛声盖过，随之他的视线被一片白色淹没，他用尽全力大喊。

去——你——妈——的——

列车哐当哐当地开走，他的身体没有变成三截，他抬起头，怪人已经消失得无影无踪，站在那里的是Harry。

Harry告诉他Roxy也通过了考验，他走上前来割断了绑住他手脚的绳索，他扶着他的脑袋让他手脚并用地爬起来，Eggsy望向Harry，他感到Harry身上温暖的笑意。不知为何，一见到Harry，Eggsy就忍不住想唱起歌来，他突然觉得就算断成三截也值得Harry脸上肯定的表情。

“要来看Charlie的考验吗？”

“好啊。”他怎么会错过那个讨厌鬼被吓得要尿裤子的表情。

监控室里的屏幕里，Charlie咒骂着挣扎着却无济于事。Merlin转过身告诉他和Roxy他们有24小时和自己的导师共处的时间。于是他跟着Harry回到了家，他给Harry调了一杯马丁尼，他一边小口啜饮着酒一边用余光看着Harry。Eggsy既是震惊又是钦佩地扫视着整面墙的报纸，他想着Harry在任务结束后孤零零地坐在这里，他想着Harry一个人搞来这些太阳报将它们贴在这里，他思索着在那些哗众取宠但又空无一物的标题背后Harry孤身一人在哪里又挫败了一次阴谋却不为人知。不知何故，他想紧紧抱住Harry。

“那个是什么？”Eggsy的视线落在了最右边的一份黑白报纸上。

“我的第一份任务。”Harry的指节点了点那张婚礼照，在那份报纸里，戴安娜王妃和查尔斯王储正在亲吻，尽管他们现在已经阴阳相隔，物是人非。

Eggsy张了张嘴，却没成功挤出一言一语，被睡意笼罩下的Harry周身闪耀着一道晕黄色的光彩，Harry穿着他那件枣红色的睡袍，和那天Eggsy在医院再次见到醒来的Harry是同一副光景，他差点心跳骤停而又恢复跳动的那天。

 

4.

当走出Kingsman的大门的时候，Eggsy感到自己的双腿还是木木的，他他妈的搞砸了一切，他他妈的会让Harry失望。当他从裁缝店的路边顺来的出租车被开到了Harry家门口的时候，他胃里恐惧的痉挛化为了现实的阴影。

一个任务叫走了Harry，他被留了下来，Harry有一个任务在肯塔基州。

Harry走后，他在Harry家如同无头苍蝇般转来转去，最后他打开了放在Harry书房里的笔电，连上了从Harry眼镜传来的影像。

他看着Harry只身走进那个南方教堂，选了一个中间的位置落座。他的嘴角在Harry跟那个看了就忍不住想揍她一脸的中年妇女说了一番夹杂着同性恋、堕胎、种族反讽的话后轻轻上扬，然后他看见Harry转身离开教堂，后面还跟着个喋喋不休的八婆。

他看见Harry举枪，一枪爆了那个女人的头，顺便还将剩下的九发子弹射进剩下九个人胸膛，然后他看见Harry熟练地咔擦一声换弹匣接着扫射向更多的人。教堂里简直像人间炼狱，人们互相朝对方开枪，用斧子砍人，用拳头搏斗，他看见Harry在一片混乱中杀出一条猩红色血路，然后扔下空枪，用一根铁棍将几个人串在一起，他看见Harry推开攻击他的人并用一本圣经反击，他看见Harry将一颗打火机手榴弹塞在一个人的口袋里，他看见Harry重新站起来用一把斧头砍了一路，鲜红色的血溅起粘在他的镜片上。然后他看见了站在门口的Valentine，他听见Valentine得意地解释他的杀人电波。

他看见黑色的枪口，砰地一声，屏幕就被血色覆盖。

不———————————

色彩开始像高速行驶的列车一样向后疾驰褪去，Eggsy疑惑地眨了眨眼，他的眼前只剩下灰色和白色，他抬头环顾四周，屋内装潢原本的色彩已经被黑色和灰色取而代之，他靠在椅背上，木然地伸出手摸向自己的脸，他感到自己的手指凉凉的。

仿佛有一把刀，直直地插入他的胸前，再硬生生地将他的心脏剥离出来，他感觉有人硬生生地将他的灵魂扯出来，撕成碎片，再强硬地塞回去。他感到自己已然死去，而他被意识清醒地困在这幅躯体里。

5.

接下来发生的事情就像走马灯。

Arthur倒戈向了Valentine，在裁缝店里，Eggsy骗他喝下那杯毒酒。

那堆穿着白灰色迷彩服的特种作战部队太碍事了，于是他冷静地一个个崩掉了他们，顺便还用手榴弹将Valentine的堡垒里炸出一个堆满尸体的大洞。

当他被前后围困在一扇铁门的缝隙之间，他回想起那片从Arthur脖子里挖出来的芯片，于是他叫Merlin激发了爆炸装置，让他眼前的士兵们炸成了一片片灰白色的礼花——被激发的信号顺带还爆掉了上百名VIP人士的头。

Eggsy浑浑噩噩地过了一整天，他拯救了无数人的生命，也直接或间接地杀掉了许多人。

 

“你知道，Harry会非常，非常为你感到骄傲的。”在回到Kingsman总部之后，Merlin合上了任务日志，他的眼眶下有深深的阴影。所有人都精疲力竭，外面的世界已乱作一团——但谁他妈管呢，今夜他们都失去了重要的人。

世界在七天之内死亡又重生，之后他又和Roxy到处翻基地里的酒来喝，这次他们心照不宣地都选了烈性酒而不是酒精度数较低的啤酒，他们有一搭没一搭地喝着，他们一起坐在最顶楼的露天阳台上，头顶上是无边无际的星空。

“节哀顺变。” Roxy一直是位聪明的姑娘，她估计看出点了什么，或者从Merlin手上的任务录像中知道了些什么。

Eggsy低头看着他的酒杯，他发现他与Harry之间很难用言语概括，Harry是他的导师，是他的启蒙者，是帮助了他的人，是让他变得更好的人……

Harry是他破碎灵魂的另一半。

这几个单词萦绕在他的脑海中挥之不去。

“我知道这对于你来说很困难……我见过你看着Harry的眼神。”Roxy的语气里有着无比的坚定，“不管怎么说，Harry对你来说，一定非常，非常重要。”

 

那温柔的话语击溃了Eggsy最后一道防线，他听到玻璃掉在地上碎裂的声音，他闭上眼睛，光彩在他眼前消亡那一瞬间的影像浮现在他眼前，他知道那道光芒是也是他生命之光。

“Harry是……”Eggsy艰难地开口，话语一到他的嘴边仿佛就成为了凝结于喉咙的淤血，他被自己放弃抵抗的崩溃吓到了，“他本应是我一生所爱。”

恍恍惚惚中，Eggsy感到自己被Roxy抱住，他抵在她肩头，发出不成声调的低声哭泣，Roxy轻轻摇晃着他，他们静静地跳着一支没有伴奏的舞蹈。一如在那个24小时里，那个Harry教他怎么跳交际舞的夜晚。

 

“我是不是打扰到你们年轻人了？”

Merlin的声音从眼镜里传来，吓得他们两个都弹跳了起来。

“Eggsy，我想你会想下来看看的。”通讯另一端的Merlin冷静地喊道，但他声音里有什么迹象让Eggsy感到这是个命运转动的时刻。

结果，他们追踪到一个发自肯塔基州的信号，发自Harry的眼镜，那是通讯系统在确认佩戴者仍旧生还后才会自动发出的信号。

就是这一刻了。

“我不是很懂，为什么我还是看不到颜色？”在飞往肯塔基州的飞机上，Eggsy不解地问Merlin，对方挑了挑眉，扔给他一份厚厚的论文，“研究表明，濒死经验会让灵魂伴侣之间的羁绊重新回到他们见面之前的状态。”

“说人话。”

“就是说，你还要再见一次Harry，才会重新见到颜色。”

飞机在凌晨时分抵达辛辛那提机场，刚下飞机，他们就坐上一辆的士赶往医院。

Roxy正在熟睡，Merlin的头正在一点一点地下坠，Eggsy看着窗外灰色的风景飞快地掠过。

 

“准备好了？”Merlin将手放在门把上，Eggsy深吸一口气。

他走进房间的时候，Harry正无知无觉地在床上安静地沉睡着，窗外金黄色的太阳正要升起。

 

\----  
Fin


End file.
